Building objects from smaller pieces is a convenient way to create objects. This technique can be applied to building digital objects in computer systems as well. For example, in the game “Minecraft®”, a user can create a custom digital object by stacking blocks one atop the other. However, when the component pieces are placed together, the combination may not be desirable because the pieces are simply attached. Beyond the grouping itself, no other benefits inure and in fact such systems are often times disadvantageous as they may lack flexibility.
For example, referring to the prior art FIG. 1, a display 14 is illustrated with two types of block objects, a type I block 24 and a type II block 26. Another type II block 26′ is illustrated, also adjacent type I block 24. The blocks 24 and 26 are adjacent to each other horizontally, while the blocks 24 and 26′ are adjacent to each other vertically. The blocks may be selected and placed in various ways by the user.
FIG. 1 shows how these prior art blocks behave when selected and placed. They maintain their shape, size, character, and type, no matter where they are placed, and no matter what type of block (or other feature) is adjacent them. This type of system is generally easy to use and can result in a wide range of simple structures.
In another type of prior art building system, tilesets are employed which constitute a set of background elements having a common theme. Using such, which are often editable, users are enabled to create maps, levels, or the like. Exemplary games involving tile sets include Starcraft® and The Sims®.
This Background is provided to introduce a brief context for the Summary and Detailed Description that follow. This Background is not intended to be an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter nor be viewed as limiting the claimed subject matter to implementations that solve any or all of the disadvantages or problems presented above.